


Strict Machine

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Saints Row 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Stripping, cyburlesque, robot stripper music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: Okay, so the Boss is Simply Irresistible, but Matt has a few dancing tricks of his own to show off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't listened to "Strict Machine" from Goldfrapp, do it. it's exactly what they'd play at Decker-owned strip clubs.

"I can't believe you called that conniption fit you had at Technically Legal "dancing." I'll have you know I can never listen to Robert Palmer again without laughing." Matt chuckled into his third beer. He and the Boss decided on virtual drinks at the Broken Shillelagh rather than deplete their already low stock of Olde Steel on the ship.

"Pfft. Did you conveniently forget I was still shot fulla Tanya's hooker Virus? I did pretty well. B'sides, I'd like to see you do any better."

"Is that a challenge?" A sly smirk crept over the Decker's features, suffusing the simulated alcohol blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Why wouldn't it be? Don't tell me the Bitch with a Keyboard has an ounce of the Grace and majesty the Boss of the Third Street Saints--and god-damn President--Displayed." A roguish grin emphasized the Boss' half-sarcastig boasting.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes, then meet me at the location I'll put on your hub." Matt Wobbled off his barstool, thankful that aside from a brief dizzy spell, the drunkenness wouldn't carry over outside the sim. The Boss watched him waver in the direction of the nearest exit portal, then turned back to his drink. he was contemplating ordering another when his phone buzzed, a new destination mapped in a glowing Decker blue.

A few super jumps and one stop to deliver a high-altitude elbow drop to a passing mascot later, the Boss touched down in front of Cyburlesque. Makes sense for Matt to haul him here. too bad he never got to enjoy this one in meatspace, but when Steelport was half strip clubs and bars anyway, it was hard to get to all of them in any amount of time.

The door opened easily, leading into cavernous darkness. "You're late." Matt's voice echoed from all sides of the void. thin electric blue lines raced over the floor, picking out edges of tables, bars, and the stage, before being joined by a host of other softly glowing points of light in venom green, pink and more blue, like a forest of simulated fireflies leading him towards the closest catwalk. the Boss found the nearest seat, dead center front, and propped his elbows on the stage edge.

"still got here, didn't I? And you're not just gonna send out a pack of virtual strippers to school me, are ya? That's right out cheating."

"Don't worry, this is all human." Matt responded, the smile nearly visible in his voice. the chromed pole glimmered in response to the lights pulsing around it, brightening until a lone spotlight bloomed around it. A sultry bassline poured out of hidden speakers, filling the empty club like the heartbeat of a giant mechanical beast.

"I get high on a buzz, then a rush when I'm plugged in you......"  
Matt strode, no....Strutted. out in his old Decker outfit, the electric blue highlights on his jacket making him look as if part of the club took on human form. he quirked an eyebrow, grabbed the pole and swung into an effortless spin, sliding onto his knees within arms' reach of the boss.

"Wonderful electric...."  
He arched his back, slender fingers undoing his scarf to flick it over the boss' neck before rising back to his feet. his hips rolled, sinking down against the pole, reaching upwards with a look of unabashed lust.

The Saint smirked. the kid had a hidden talent. but it would take more than that to truly impress him.

"I'm in love with your strict machine....." The Cyber God was taking his time undoing the straps and buckles of his jacket, peeling the sleeves down teasingly slow with a flourish of swaying hips. His Syndicate pink t-shirt was a bit too short, revealing glimpses of flesh with each slow revolution onstage.

"I'm dressed in white noise, you know just what I want so please....." unencumbered by his jacket, he grew bolder, throwing his leg around the pole and hanging over backwards to plant an inverted kiss on the others' lips. he then spun back upward, grinding against the metal with a hungry look cast over his shoulder.

between the smoldering vocals and deep bass, the kiss and the unhurried confidence shown by the Hacker, The Saint was starting to take full interest, the remnants of the simulated alcohol from earlier helping to stoke the growing warmth below.

"Wonderful electric...." his fingers pushed up the hem of his shirt, holding on with his teeth and sinking back down to his knees. his pale skin picked up every change in the light, nearly glowing from the LEDs around the stage. in a single, practiced gesture, he swept his shirt up and off, flinging it into the darkness behind him with a flick of his wrist in time with the beat.

"I'm in love..."  
he stroked up his chest, rolling his hips with the rhythm as if he could make love to the music and threw back his head.

"I'm in love..."  
The Boss wondered how much time he'd have to creep closer and sweep his teasing little cyber god into a hungry kiss before he got smacked by a flailing arm.

"I'm in love with your strict machine..."  
the last few chords trailed off into silence, replaced by light panting and the distant hum of the simulation. Matt opened his eyes and looked back down with a sultry smile.

"and that's how it's done."


End file.
